


Unsaintly

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa had barely heard more than ten words about Castiel, never once had Dean let on that they were more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaintly

**Author's Note:**

> First let me just say that I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR WRITING THIS!
> 
> This fic makes me feel bad. Holy crap.
> 
> Anyway, this is what kicked off the smut Tuesday over on my blog. I have this thing for partner betrayal when it comes to Destiel, I don't know why. I just love Dean and Cas claiming each other and yeah. So, poor Lisa was the one who got her heart crushed this time.
> 
> I own nothing, Kripke takes all.
> 
> Feel free to judge the shit out of me.

Lisa went upstairs, intending to find Dean and have some time alone with him before going out to dinner. Ben was staying at a friend's house and it was the perfect opportunity for an adult date. Especially since Dean was starting to lighten up a bit. He smiled more, drank a bit less than he did when he first got there and the incidents of him waking up screaming were coming farther and farther apart.

At the door to the bedroom she had to stop. An unmistakable sound hit her ears and she smiled. Dean was moaning. She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating whether she should go in and join him or not. After waiting a few seconds to deliberate another sound filtered through the cracked bedroom door that sent a chill through her.

Another person moaning. Another _man_ moaning.

Lisa got close to the door and opened it a bit more, just enough that she could see the edge of the bed. A thinner man was leaning back, his skin was tan, he had messy dark hair and his chest had a garish, complex scar that spanned his entire front.

He was resting on one elbow on the mattress and try as she might she couldn't make any noise. She wanted to burst in screaming, interrupt them and take her bedroom back, but she couldn't even move a pinkie finger. The scarred man's eyes had been closed, but he opened them and looked directly at her. They were blue, dark and even from the other side of a door she could feel the power they held. She went from angry to terrified as quickly as she could think. She no longer wanted to burst in. She wanted to grab Ben from his friend's and run. Who was this man? Why was he with Dean? Dean had to know the guy wasn't human, right?

A slurping sound grated against her ear drums as, presumably, Dean pulled off the scarred man's dick. He crawled up the mattress, licking and kissing the lines of the scar as he went. When they were face to face Dean was smiling. Not a tight, forced smile that she was used to seeing. No, his entire face was lit up in joy and her chest clenched painfully.

"Enjoy that, Cas?" Cas? Was this the angel Dean had barely mentioned? _His name was Castiel, he helped us out when we needed it._

Angels got blowjobs?

Cas smiled back, a smaller yet no less expressive pull on his lips. "Always, Dean."

Dean moaned again and surged forward, kissing Cas with more passion than she'd seen from him in all the months they'd shared a bed. Now it made sense, why Dean hadn't wanted to touch her as much, why he was friendly but not loving. He didn't love her. He loved Cas.

She wanted to run, to scream and be angry and _just get out of there_. But it seemed like Cas was not only helping Dean cheat, he was forcing her to stay and watch. Why?

Cas rolled them over, Dean laughing when they almost fell off the mattress. The angel spoke again, but it was so faint Lisa barely heard it. "Mine."

Dean smiled and hummed in agreement. Lisa's chest was heavy as she was forced to watch Dean make love to someone else.


End file.
